It Pays to Listen
by rittenden
Summary: A short conversation between the two partners. Oneshot. (Once I wrote it I ran out of ideas for the title and summary. Sorry.) Unbeta'd.


A/N: I am not a professional writer and have never claimed to be. All standard disclaimers apply. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. No likee no readee.

All vitriolic guest reviews will be deleted before anyone other than myself is subjected to them. All vitriolic member reviews will also be tended to appropriately. Given these works are put out there for fun, I don't intend to let anyone rain on someone else's parade. If you should decide you don't like what you see, feel free to close this story and go find something else more to your taste.

Garden variety guest reviews will be approved.

Thanks for reading.

~ rittenden (AKA 'the special snowflake')

* * *

**It Pays to Listen**

"Pete, I-"

"Listen Jim-"

The two men exchanged a quick glance before looking away again. Jim, to study the streets as they passed by... Pete, to concentrate on his driving.

Several long moments later Jim offered "Sorry I interrupted you. Go ahead."

"No," Pete countered. "_I_ interrupted _you_. Say what you were gonna say."

Jim waved a hand. "Age before beauty."

"_Age_ can pull rank."

Picking at non-existent lint on his uniform pants, Jim gathered his thoughts. Finally, he said "Look... I'm sorry about last night, okay? It was none of my business."

Pete glanced at him again. "And?"

"And I promise it won't happen again." When his partner didn't reply, Jim demanded "What do you want me to say, Pete? I already apologized. I stuck my nose in where it wasn't wanted and I'm sorry, okay?"

They rolled to a stop at a traffic light. Pete shifted his grip on the steering wheel, inhaled deeply through his nose and then simply said "No."

"No?"

Pete shook his head. "No. Apology not accepted."

"Why not?" Jim's expression was incredulous. "What-" He broke off as Pete held up his hand, easing the car forward as the light turned again.

They rode in tense silence for the next few blocks. Suddenly Pete turned into a parking lot next to a burger stand. "Call for seven," he commanded.

Jim picked up the mike, calling in the request in a voice still mired in disbelief. When it was granted, they both got out of the car and headed for the stand.

They placed their orders, waited for their food and then sat at one of the picnic tables nearby. It wasn't until Jim was about to take a bite of his cheeseburger that Pete finally spoke. "You were right," he said.

Jim lowered the burger. "Pardon?"

Pete stuffed a French fry in his mouth, chewed it thoughtfully, swallowed and then repeated "You were right."

Confused, Jim bit into his sandwich, using the pause to rethink the situation. Pete watched him carefully, looking away when Jim finally met his gaze. "I don't know how to feel about that," he confessed.

Lifting one shoulder in a half-shrug, Pete replied "That makes two of us."

They continued eating. When they were through, Pete gathered the baskets to return them while Jim threw out their trash. As they headed back to the car, Jim said "Well, it doesn't change anything. I'm still sorry I butted in."

Pete paused at the door to the car. "As I was saying when I was so _rudely_ interrupted," he said with a smirk. "I apologize for not listening to you."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"At first I was," the older man confessed. He opened the door and slid inside, removing his cap as he did so. Jim followed suit. As they settled into their seats, Pete continued "It only lasted about five minutes, though."

Jim's brow furrowed. "Five minutes?"

Pete nodded. "That's how long it took before I actually started _hearing_ what Gayle was saying."

"What was she saying?"

Cutting him a sideways look, Pete waited until they were on the street again before he answered. "Let's just say it proved you right and leave it at that, okay?"

Jim opened his mouth to protest, then closed it with a snap. He nodded once, picked up the mike and put them back in service. They continued patrolling in silence for a while and then Jim ventured "So... You got any plans for next Friday?"

"Yep," Pete replied immediately. "I've got a date."

"Really? With who?"

Pete smiled. "Heather."

Jim's jaw dropped. "That was fast."

"Yep," Pete said again. "Think you can get a sitter?"

"For Friday?" At his partner's nod, Jim said "Sure, but-"

Pete cut him off. "We're going bowling," he said. "All four of us. And then you can tell me what you think of Heather."

A slow smile spread across Jim's face. "You got it."


End file.
